Frac tanks, or mobile storage tanks, are used in a number of different industries to hold liquids. Although typically used for fracking wells in the oil and gas industry, frac tanks can be used to store any liquid, including run-off water, diesel fuel, glycol, oils, and waste products, among other liquids. Frac tanks are often used, for example, in applications relating to construction dewatering, industrial wastewater, groundwater remediation, surface water pretreatment, stormwater treatment, and/or site run-off, among others.
Clarifiers may be used in frac tanks to separate solids from influent liquid. The separated solids may be removed from the liquid using the clarifier, and clean liquid effluent may flow out of the tanks for further processing, discharge, or use.
Frac tanks come in different sizes and depths. Moreover, conventional frac tanks have flat bottoms, over which solids precipitated from the liquid via the clarifiers may collect.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for mobile systems and portable apparatuses that can separate out and remove solids from liquid stored in tanks of various sizes, can be moved between tanks as needed, and can allow for a more efficient removal of the precipitated solids from the tank in a simple, low-maintenance, and cost-effective manner.